Any point on an audio disk that is scanned remotely can be rapidly located by calculating the tracks between the starting point and the target point. The number of tracks between the starting diameter, which is established in accordance with the standards at do=50 mm, and the scanning point accordingly depends on the scanning speed Vo. Scanning speed Vo is specific to each disk and can in accordance with the standards be between 1.2 and 1.4 m/sec. A specific scanning speed Vo is established for calculating the number of tracks. This leads, when a disk has a scanning speed that deviates from this value, to not inconsiderable errors as the skip width increases.